This invention relates generally to beverage carrying and dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a tote bag suitable for carrying non-beverage items having a beverage dispensing assembly.
Boxed wine products and other liquids to be dispensed are difficult to carry between locations and to keep chilled. Boxed wine usually includes a plastic bladder situated inside a box and that includes its own dispensing nozzle. Accordingly, beverages like boxed wine are typically not transported to remote locations but, rather, are typically confined to a countertop of one's home. In addition, tote bags for carrying non-food and beverage items are not suitable for carrying or dispensing boxed wine or other large beverage containers.
If boxed wine or other large beverage container is transported in a bag or carrying container, the box, bladder, or container cannot easily be concealed which even though the user may desire that other people not scrutinize or even be aware that the beverage is being transported.
Various devices are known in the prior art for carrying non-food and beverage items, such as generic tote bags, and devices are known for keeping beverages chilled until use, such as insulated coolers. Although assumably effective for their intended uses, the existing devices do not provide a container having an upper portion configured to carry non-food and beverage items and a lower portion configured to carry a beverage of type having a dispensing nozzle in such a way that the bladder is concealed except when the liquid therein is dispensed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tote bag beverage dispensing apparatus that has the appearance and functionality of a tote bag while carrying the bladder of a beverage liquid that can be selectively revealed and dispensed. Further, it would be desirable to have a tote bag beverage dispensing apparatus that can keep the liquid bladder chilled while being transported in the tote bag. In addition, it would be desirable to have a tote bag beverage dispensing apparatus that is fashionable in appearance and conceals that a bagged beverage item is being transported or can be dispensed from.